Kelsi Snaps
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: After Sharpay requests Kelsi to change the music again, Kelsi finally stands up for herself and speaks her mind. Slight RyanKelsi implied


**Author's note: This is a one-shot; probably not the best, but I wondered what would happen if Kelsi snapped at Sharpay. (Yeah, the scenario wouldn't happen likely.) So, random fanfic…please don't kill me.**

The sharp click of Sharpay's heels grew louder as she entered the auditorium. She flipped her perfectly curled hair behind her shoulder as she passed Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez sitting in the auditorium seats. She halted in front of Kelsi playing the piano for the Wildcat's and Martha's dance number. Sharpay put her freshly manicured hand on Kelsi's shoulder and demanded, "What the hell, Kelsi Neilson?"

Kelsi turned around quickly, frightened by Sharpay's voice. She adjusted the glasses on her face and stammered, "Y-y-yes, Shar-p-p-ay." Kelsi looked over at Ryan who had been choreographing the basketball players and Martha. Ryan jumped from the stage and stood beside Kelsi. He thought _dear god, Sharpay, please not another music change._

"You did not change the song," Sharpay snarled at Kelsi," I want the tempo higher. Do you want to put our audience to sleep? I mean how am I supposed to perform to this?" Sharpay threw the manila folder that held Kelsi's arrangement at the young pianist. "Change it," ordered Sharpay, "now." The blonde diva turned away to take her usual seat in the auditorium.

"No," Kelsi said meekly but loud enough for a few of the wildcats and Ryan to hear.

Sharpay's blue eyes grew wide in disbelief. Was Kelsi Neilson actually fighting back? It couldn't be.

"What did you say?" retorted Sharpay, her eyes glistening as brightly in anger as her pink sequined top.

"You heard me," said Kelsi, "No." Ryan looked shocked and wondered what the hell Kelsi was thinking. Wasn't she aware of how extreme Sharpay's wrath was when it involved when his twin sister wasn't getting her way?

Ryan grabbed Kelsi by the arm and led her away from his angered sister. "Are you crazy?" he asked in shocked. He was impressed by Kelsi's sudden courage, but he still thought she lost her mind.

"No, Ryan, I'm not," said the composer, "I am tired of being told how my songs should sound. It isn't her show anymore." Ryan understood how his friend felt, but he couldn't help but worry.

"Kels....listen," began Ryan as he looked into her eyes.

"No, you listen, Ryan, this isn't her show anymore. You somehow are breaking free, well it's my turn. She isn't even the lead anymore! She can get over herself," said Kelsi indignantly. Unfortunately for the pianist, and everyone else in the room, Sharpay overheard the whole conversation between her brother and the composer, and it didn't help that Sharpay not being the star was brought up.

"For your information, little piano girl, I would be the star if you didn't write the best songs for Bolton and that Montez girl," Sharpay scoffed. Troy and Gabriella moved over towards Kelsi, who just stared in disbelief. It actually wasn't her fault. When she wrote for Gabriella and "Hoops Man," she could write from her heart and what she felt was ultimately the best for the song.

"She does not, all her songs are very good," Gabriella said trying to defend her friend. Troy nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Have you ever thought, they just sing better than you do?" asked Kelsi hitting a nerve. She covered her mouth quickly, usually she didn't say such things, well, and usually she wouldn't say anything except following Sharpay's orders. She listened to all the Wildcats _oooh_.

"What did you just say?" growled the blonde stamping her pink-heeled foot. "Did you just say they sang better than I?"

Kelsi thought _I am pretty sure, I can't back out now. I might as well speak my mind. _"Yeah, they do. They sing from the heart and they sing very well, and your brother does as well. I mean your brother is even the inspiration for some of my songs, so those songs would turn out better instead of…" she trailed off as she ran to her piano and started playing "Bop to the Top" as Martha sang Sharpay's part and Jason Cross sang Ryan's. The whole auditorium roared with laughter.

"Oh haha," said Sharpay bitterly unknowing what to say, "But you know what…it's bad when you are inspired by my brother." Ryan looked like kicked puppy. How could his sister say such cruel things? Kelsi scowled and stood up from the piano bench. Although she was small, she was frightening when anyone insulted her friends especially Ryan.

"Sharpay, he is a better person and will be more amazing than you for the remainder of his life, so yeah he always will be an inspiration. I don't know how he even deals with a bitch like you. At least he never made me rewrite the same song twenty times," said Kelsi standing up as tall as she could.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her close to his body. He whispered in her ear, "Well, it seems our little playmaker is making a few secrets moves." Gabriella smiled and nodded in agreement.

Sharpay yelled, "I was trying to make things better."

Kelsi snapped and threw down her hat and screamed, "No Sharpay! You wanted to have it 'Sharpay's way,' but too bad. The only person who I will allow to force me to change the song is Mrs. Darbus, not you. It's not your show! You don't even deserve to be in the show. Do me a favor, and stop trying to change what I worked so hard on. You get whatever you want without having to work for it unless you consider hurting other's work. So, even though I am usually the quiet one here, I am going to speak for everyone. Sharpay, you're a world-class bitch. You're spoiled and you're just mean. We are people, not your little 'Sharpay Handyman Kit.' I hope one day, you will treat us, them, and Ryan like people."

Everyone's eyes widened till they looked like basketballs. Sharpay scoffed unknowing how to reply, and she stalked off. Once Sharpay had left, Troy started to applaud the playmaker and soon the whole auditorium joined in. Ryan beamed at Kelsi and said, "I never imagined you standing up for me."

"Well, everyone needs someone," replied Kelsi.

**Author's note: Well, that's the end of my chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
